Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: The Festival of Fools is held every year southeast of Central and Al wants to go thinking that it'll make Ed happier. But come to find out it sends them on a crazy adventure. Somehow Edward manages to split himself into 12 personalities and it only makes him look like a criminal! And that could even put his brother's life in danger! (Co-Write with xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx)
1. Departing for The Festival of Fools

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter One – Departing for The Festival of Fools**

"So, you do realize that this is the twelfth time you've turned in a report late right?"

"Yeah, but you should at least be grateful that I even thought about turning it in! I could've cared less and not done it at all. You know me Mustang, always thrilled to be a dog of the military!"

It wasn't very hard to tell what was going on here. Edward Elric, the child prodigy of Amestris, was reclined on the couch in front of his superior officer, Roy Mustang. Edward had decided that _maybe_ it was time to turn in that report that had been sitting at his bed side for the past week.

"You could've at least gave me a little more detail, Fullmetal! You know about the people involved and-" his voice dropped when his eyes glanced up at the unfocused boy.

Mustang was trying his hardest not to get ticked off at him, but Ed really wasn't helping the situation by having his _I don't care you stupid Colonel with a God-complex_ attitude.

"Are we done? Al is waiting for me. We have a busy day today and tomorrow." Finally Ed moved off the couch and stood in front of the angry Colonel's desk.

"Oh really? Do tell me what you have planned for this _busy_ day of yours." Mustang urged.

"Well, he wants to go to some weird festival somewhere southeast of Central. Ever heard of The Festival of the Fools?"

"Yes..." he stuttered, his face turning a bright red.

"What's up with you?" Ed laughed while crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" Roy shouted, after realizing his forced outburst he cleared his throat, "Sorry, continue."

"Whatever Mustang. But anyway, it's a festival and he wants me to go so that we can have some 'cheering up' time and to take a break. I really don't want to go but he's kinda begging me now."

"Well we can't have you displeasing your brother now can we? I'll let you go then. How long are you planning to be gone so that I can alert everyone?"

Edward's face twisted in curiosity, "I'd say about two days at the most."

Mustang understood, "Alright Fullmetal I'll see you in two days then. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Sighing, Ed grabbed his coat and headed for the door. But Mustang told him to hold on before he left. He still had something to say.

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't...don't bring back anything creepy okay?"

Edward was confused. Creepy? What would be creepy at a festival? It was for young kids, "Whatever idiot. See ya." He threw up his hand and left the room leaving Mustang and Headquarters behind.

**~ Alphonse and Edward's Dorm ~**

Edward continuously paced around the room, waiting for his brother to prepare for their trip.

"Are you ready yet?" Ed called impatiently.

"In a minute Brother! I didn't know you were so excited to leave!" Alphonse shouted from the other room.

Honestly, Ed was just ready to get this over with. He didn't like Festivals as much as he used to. He actually hadn't been to one since their mother died. That was another reason why he hated going. He didn't want to go without his mother. It just didn't seem right.

Being lost in thoughts would usually cause the elder Elric to space out. And that's what he did. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realize that Alphonse was standing right in front of him.

"Hey Broth-!"

"AHHH!" Edward jerked up, not even allowing Alphonse's to tell him that he was ready.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing. By the way, what are you wearing?" Edward looked at him from head to toe. Al was dressed like a festive giant. He had a long brown bag, the strap was a crossed his chest. His apron had been changed to a darker purple and he had a purple scarf around his helmet.

"I'm trying to be festive!" he cheered.

"You're trying to be a pansy..." Ed laughed playfully.

"Not funny Ed! I'm trying to be happy and have a good time! Now why don't you wear this?" Alphonse pulled out a matching purple scarf around his bag. He also felt beads get thrown around his neck with the scarf and when Al turned him around he felt him drawing an alchemic circle on his back.

"HEY! What are you doing?"

_CLAP!_

Before Ed could move Al pressed his hands on his back. His red coat turned purple. The same color of his beads and scarf.

"There! We're matching now! The main color of the festival is purple. We'll blend right in!"

Right, Ed thought, blending right in was their specialty. Not...

"So, let's get ready to leave! We can't miss all the fun now can we?" Al ran out the door with Ed slowly lugging behind him.

He took one last look at his dorm before closing and locking the door behind him and heading to the station to board the train.

"It says here that the festival is in a place called...Fortune Town. Are they rich or something?" Ed asked looking at the Amestris map.

"No, it's a Merchant town. Merchants from other countries travel and sell things from Drachma, Xing, Aerugo, and even Creta. I can't wait to see all the foreign stuff! I beat it'll be so cool!"

When the two Brothers arrived at the Station they saw that the train was waiting for everyone to board and was just about to leave. But as they boarded they didn't notice a figure in a purple coat had been following them the whole way and was boarding the train with them.

They were about to be in a very life changing situation that even the Furher himself couldn't handle.

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm Kok0roxGuardian thanks for reading! Time for another story! Well, not quite! XD**

**So you're probably wondering, wow she's doing a lot of stories right? There's Broken Hearted Brothers, and I Wish I Had Told You Sooner, and even the Abandoned School. Well pretty soon I'll just only be working on BHB! My friend xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx is co-writing this with me and is also taking over Abandoned School for a while until I come up with some ideas! If you know me and you can tell that my writing has changed it's because of two things. I'm taking AP English and he is also writing fractions of this. I'm just helping him get started so that he can start writing on his own! This story will be randomly updated while BHB will be every 5 days! :D Also his stories he co-writes with me will always be on my profile! So thanks for reading and we'll see you soon!**

**Kokor0xGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Fortune Town's Greeting

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Two – Fortune Town's Greeting**

Edward opened his heavy eyes. How long had it been since they got on the train? He was so tired he honestly couldn't remember. All he knew was that his bottom was sore thanks to the hard seats and his neck hurt because he had been sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

"Hey, you awake?" this voice was defiantly foreign and when Ed's eyes focused he saw a girl looking at him, and she was extremely close to face.

"GAHAH!" instantly, he screamed and pushed away from the girl, startling them both in the process.

"Oh Brother, nice to see you awake!" Alphonse greeted as he came into view. He had defiantly been somewhere else.

"Who is this? And where the heck have you been?" Ed snapped.

"Oh this is Celeste Bellmay! Believe it or not she's all the way from Aerugo!"

Celeste had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her hair also matched her midnight colored eyes and slick black jeans. Matching the Elric Brothers, she too was wearing a fluffy scarf around her neck with a purple jacket. Edward also caught a glimpse of her necklace that had the drama symbol on it. One mask being happy and the other being sad.

"Yeah," she added "I'm actually here to meet my boyfriend and Pen pal at the Festival of Fools. His name is Jellico Caesar." As she spoke her face began to turn a bright red. And after realizing that she was drifting into deep love sickness she smiled, "Oh sorry, I didn't happen to catch your name. I've met your brother already."

"I'm Edward. _The_ Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward's tone changed. He was bragging more than introducing himself.

"I've heard of you! You're the Hero of the People! Wow, I really imagined you to be taller like your brother."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CAN LIVE IN A HOLE FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE?!"

"Brother please, we're on a train! But anyway, I met her while I was walking around, I accidently bumped into her." Al sighed and rubbed his head.

"It's alright Alphonse, hey actually why don't I give you guys a tour of the Festival when we get there. This'll be my fifth time going so I defiantly know my way around."

"Alright." Both the brother's responded in an excited way making Edward complete forget about Celeste's insulting remark right away.

Maybe a nap was all that Ed needed to cheer him up. For once he actually felt excited. He wanted to enjoy himself, and what other way to do that then to be in a great mood?

_**Attention All Passengers. The train will be arriving at Fortune Town. Please prepare to exit the train when it arrives at the Station.**_

Ed smiled, "Finally, these seats were hurting my butt like crazy" he slouched and tried brushing off the pain.

"Oh so since it's kind of late, why don't you guys come stay at the Blue Fields Hotel **(1)**. It's actually really nice and the service is wonderful!

_**Attention all passengers! The train has now arrived at the Fortune Town Station. Please do not forget your personal belongings and please enjoy your stay. While here please do enjoy our annual Festival of the Fools. Thank you for riding Fortune Town Expressway.**_

"Wow that was quick!" Celeste giggled.

Edward smiled at the two, gathered his things and made his way out into the foreign town. And what he saw amazed him.

**~ Fortune Town ~**

The town was very colorful and festive. No wonder they held the Festival of Fools. It almost looked like something out of a fairytale. The buildings were a relaxing peach color and below their feet were beautifully decorated tiles. Some of the symbols formed pink flowers and others looked like maroon colored stars. The blue sky also helped the town look more relaxing and the real flowers in windowsills gardens made the town smell wonderful.

There were many people walking around, Edward couldn't find not a single frown on people's faces. Swinging from building to wear purple streamers and speaking of purple everyone around them was wearing purple. Alphonse was right when they said that they would fit in. Because they actually did. They weren't getting any weird stares like they usually did. Everyone was just walking past them and having a good time.

"See what'd I tell you?! This is the happiest place to be right now. The Festival of Lovers, the Festival of Relaxation, the Festival of Fools, the Festival of Culture, the list goes on." Celeste twirled, her arms thrown in the air as she examined the whole town.

"It's different from Central, that's for sure. It doesn't have that depressing and gloomy feeling. I actually like it here." Ed smiled, and that was all Al wanted. They hadn't been there for more than five minutes and his Brother was already smiling and having a good time. Maybe they should stay more than just two days.

"Alright so the Blue Fields Hotel is..." Edward waited for her answer.

"Oh, it's just north of here past the town hall. Come on I'll take you there."

As the three walked down the walkway they saw more fascinating things about the town. There were multiple alleyways but they looked very clean and nice. Edward even saw house mothers shaking their wet clothes out the window and leaving them a line to dry. He hadn't seen that since his mother was alive. It was a good feeling of nostalgia.

Suddenly, they came to a quick halt in front of a massive sized building.

"Hold on is that-?" Celeste gasped and then raised her hand in the air frantically, "Jellico! Jellico! Hey!"

The Elrics looked around until they noticed a boy spin turn and look at them. He actually looked very similar to Ed but his hair was much shorter and his eyes were blue. He was dressed in a purple shirt and blue jeans and was wearing a purple futon.

"C-Celeste!" he dashed up to her and spun her in the air and then ended their reunion by meeting each other's lips.

Edward made a discussed noise while Alphonse's awed with happiness.

"This is Jellico. You see what I forgot to tell you is that I'm not going back to Aerugo. I'm staying in Amestris with him now."

Alphonse nodded, "I'm really happy for you two. Oh and it's nice to meet you Jellico. I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my Brother, Edward Elric."

"The pleasure is all mine. It's an honor meeting the Fullmetal Alchemist in person." He bowed slightly in respect but to the wrong person.

Alphonse sighed, "Well actually-."

"That title belongs to me..." Edward butted in.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled.

"Jellico, do you mind if these two come with us to the Festival tomorrow? I was also going to get them a room in the Hotel if your Father doesn't mind."

"What?!" Edward asked.

"Oh, my father owns the Blue Fields Hotel. Come on, it's just down there!"

The four rushed down the walkway and when they reached the place Edward's mouth dropped. The Hotel looked like it was almost the size of Central Headquarters.

"What...is your d-d-dad-."

"Loaded? Yep pretty much. Please, why don't you come on inside and wait in the lobby? I'll get you two the nicest room we have available."

The two nodded and entered the building. Upon entering they were greeted by Hotel employees, and when they first looked up they saw a golden chandler filling the room with light and giving it a shine of its own. There was a grand staircase that led up to the rooms and just to the right of them was the main desk where people got their rooms. The floor was made of a greenish marble material and the walls were the same cream color as the buildings outside. There were also many exotic looking plants around them.

This was no town. It was paradise.

Looks like Ed was starting to like this _vacation_ away from it all.

* * *

**Kok0ro: So how have you guys been enjoying this so far? It seems like some people are starting to read it. We both want to thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**HeartBound: (1) This came from Final Fantasy VIII, Kok0ro seemed to be listening to _Blue Fields_ at the time and decided to name it that. Also how do you guys like the town? Seems very relaxing right? So guys review some more! The quicker you do the quicker the stories come out. Secretly that's what Kok0ro really likes.**

**Kok0ro: :D Eh? Whatever do you mean HeartBound? Back on topic, I'm known for my fast updating skills so don't worry about us not update! We have everything under control! ;)**

**HeartBound: Right...I've heard you say that plenty of times! Remember when...**

**Kok0ro: OK! Well, it's time to go thanks for reading and chapter 3 will be out soon and longer in length!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**


	3. The Happiest Place in Amestris

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Three – The Happiest Place in Amestris**

"Hey Brother! How'd you sleep last night?" Alphonse greeted Ed as he tugged away from his sleepy daze.

Ed rose out of bed and began stretching and yawning, "Fantastic! No hard dorm beds or loud people in the streets keeping you awake. This is the best place every!" he cheered as he flopped right back into his soft king sized bed.

This hotel was amazing. Their room was the size of a house. It had a fancy living room, bathroom, and a large kitchen that really didn't need to be used. Why? Because they had obtained the power of calling room service to make them meals...or really just make Edward meals.

Also, in their area were three bed rooms. Each held a king sized bed and a beautiful view of the town below. Why couldn't central be this great?

"So, after you eat we need to meet up with Celeste and Jellico. And after that we'll head to the Festival. I think she told us that it started around 12ish right?" Al turned over to see Ed still resting his eyes.

Ed just simply nodded and threw a pillow back over his head, "I wish we could stay here forever. It would be the greatest thing in the world. No more taking orders from Mustang, or having to risk our lives to look for the stone. We could...always be happy here. Who knows, maybe even Winry and Pinako could join us."

Alphonse smiled at him, he actually was acting happier. It was weird to see him this way.

"Yeah, it would be great wouldn't it?"

After enjoying a moment of peace, Al walked over and lifted the pillow off of Edward's face, revealing the face of his smiling yet annoyed Brother.

"Now come on! We can't be late. Go get ready and I'll call breakfast. What do you want?"

"All you can eat pancakes!" Ed yelled, licking his lips. Then after laughing he ran out of the room and into the bathroom to prepare for the day of fun.

Alphonse just shook his head, and he too began cleaning their room and calling for breakfast.

**~ Blue Fields Hotel Lobby ~**

"Good morning Mr. Edward Elric and Mr. Alphonse Elric! How are you two this morning?" Jellico and his Father were standing at the bottom of the staircase as the brothers exited the elevator.

"Great! This place you got here is amazing!" Ed cheered as he threw his hands in the air. A big bright smile that had popped up earlier this morning still seemed to linger on his face.

"Thank you for everything. Pardon me asking but where is Celeste?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh, she actually went to go change into her purple jacket. It's just the right temperature outside. It's not too hot or too cold." Jellico smiled, "Oh and uh that reminds me. Can I tell you two something?" he looked back at his father then back at Al and Ed.

They nodded, and then watched Jellico pull out a small black box out of his pocket. When he opened it up he revealed a small golden ring with a purple stone on top. It was a ring. An engagement ring.

"I'm going to ask Celeste to marry me tonight." She blushed.

"WHAT?" the two yelled in unison and in shock. His father just smiled and laughed to himself since his son had already told him the news.

Jellico panicked and told them to keep it down. After making sure no one else was watching he began to explain some more, "I love Celeste more than anything. And I want to be with her for the rest of my life. As you Alchemists say, she has brought happiness in my life and as Equivalent Exchange works I want to bring happiness into hers as well."

"That's so sweet. I'm happy for you two." Al chuckled. Ed grinned, he had to admit it was a cute love story, but he still found it rather cheesy.

"So where are you going to propose?" Ed questioned.

"At the Fountain of Fortunes tonight, that fountain also has some history behind it. If you are given a token tonight with a star on it you take it to the fountain and you make a wish. If you don't tell anyone they say that your wish will come true the next morning."

He laughed, "You've got to be joking? That still doesn't seem like the appropriate propel place. Are you sure?"

Jellico nodded, "That was actually the first place we met. You see, I had lost my way and had obtained a token earlier that day. I wanted to meet my pen pal. But I didn't know what she looked like. So I look my token and said..."

"_I wish I could find Celeste."_

The wish didn't happen that next morning. It happened that night. As I sat waiting at the fountain a girl came up to me with the same token and made a wish as well.

"_I wish I could meet Jellico."_

And when I heard her say my name I knew right then that it was her. And I also realized that dreams do come true in Fortune Town.

Edward smiled and nodded gently. But he still didn't believe all this _magic _and _wishing_ was true. He just wanted to look around and enjoy the sites. But who's to say that he wouldn't obtain one of these tokens. If he did would he wish on it and throw it in the fountain?

And if he did what would he wish for?

"Hey guys! I'm here~!" as they all looked up they saw Celeste approaching them. Jellico frantically placed the box back in his back pocket and greeted the girl nervously.

"So, it's almost 12 o' clock already? Are you guys ready to go to the festival?" she asked.

Everyone cheered eagerly, ready to leave the hotel and begin their day.

"You all be very careful out today and make sure you all have a good time! Whenever you're done you can come back here and stay in your rooms again tonight!" Jellico's father smiled.

"Thanks dad!" Jellico gave him a thumbs' up, "You're the best!"

After everyone else thanked him they all left and exited the Hotel to find everyone wearing purple, like them, and dancing around. Clowns, and Merchants were everywhere and festival music could be heard all around.

"So where are we going first Celeste?" Ed asked.

"That's easy! The Merchant's Trail. It's just up here. Come on!" she rushed through the crowds of people and the three of them quickly rushed through along with her.

They were all about to have the time of their lives. And some of those lives were about to change.

* * *

**Hey guys its xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx! So sadly Kok0ro is sick and didn't have time to type so she left it to me today! Sorry if it's short! Anyway so there might not be going anything on besides the sweet love story between Celeste and Jellico but don't worry things start happening next chapter! Also if you're the type that doesn't like OCs don't worry about that either. The story isn't about Jellico or Celeste. You could say their acting as guides right now.**

**Thank you FullmetalAlchemist64, , a Mysterious Illusion, Glyphel, and rezzkat for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**If you're waiting for Broken Hearted Brothers it won't be posted until Kok0ro feels better. Sorry! :(**

**See you guys soon!**

**KokroxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderxX**

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Merchant's Trail False Merchants

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Four – The Merchant's Trail False Merchants**

Edward and the others watched with amazement as they saw many foreign merchants selling goods and huddling inside their tents. Edward happy feeling was suddenly beginning to escape him, he honestly felt uneasy. What if he was robbed blind or something was going to come after him.

Wait? Why was he worried for? They were on vacation, things would be ok. He was just stereotyping and it was all in his head.

"Excuse ye Mr. Sir."

Edward turned around and watched the others walk ahead of him, they weren't aware that they were leaving him behind. And nor was he because he was too busy staring at the hooded figure, "Good day to ye Mr. Sir. Would ye like to test ye future with ye fortune tester of luck?"

Edward turned his head at her, "No thank you. I believe that kind of thing. But uh...thanks anyway." He threw up his hand.

"Hold on Mr. Sir! Ye believe that ye are the Fullmetal Alchemist are ye not? With yer limbs made of steel."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, making sure that no one heard him and after his panic died down he slowly approached the woman.

"Alright, lucky guess old woman! How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

The woman laughed, "Tellma knows all." With that she walked in her purple and black tent and vanished in its darkness, "Come boy, and ye will give ye more answers. Answers about the stone."

Ed gasped and dashed into the tent, unaware that Alphonse and the others were coming back down through the trail to look for him.

"Now where could he have gone?" Al sighed.

"Don't worry about it," said Celeste with a gentle smile "I'm sure he went into one of the booths and will be back soon."

Jellico nodded in agreement, "Now come along. We should go to the Merchant's Treasure Booth and buy him a gift while he isn't with us!"

With the three brushing off Ed's absence they ran further down the trail and into shops to find him gifts that were sure to please him. But back in the tent, Edward was seeing things that no one had probably ever seen before.

"Edward Elric is ye name correct? Well, ye be Tellma the wisest of all merchants of Xing."

"You come from Xing huh?" Ed began looking at her; he could barely see her because she was hiding in a rode. "So, what are you going to do? Tell my future?"

"Yes, just sit down."

Ed looked down; "On the floor?" he asked quickly becoming displeased. But he would do anything to know about the Philosopher's Stone. Maybe she was the key to him and his brother getting his bodies back.

As he sat on the floor, mysteriously candles began to light by themselves all around him, revealing the size of the tent was larger than it looked on the outside.

_Ye are a young boy who is trying to erase a sin ye and yer brother committed in the past._

Edward looked up at her and gasped. His eyes and expression turning serious yet fully stunned. There was something wrong with this woman. But even though he was thinking that in his mind he continued to listen to her.

_Ye and yer Brother, Alphonse Elric, are trying to find yer bodies that ye lost in the gate but in order to find and recover them ye must use the rule breaking Philosopher's Stone. Right now yer brother believes that ye have been working too hard and that ye need a break from the all this madness yes? Well, ehehehehehe! What if ol' Tellma told ye all that could change?_

"What are you getting at lady?"

Tellma grinned, "Take this coin. I'm sure ye have heard its tale yes?"

It was the token that Jellico and Celeste spoke of. But it had a black star on it. "It'll grant ye wish just like that. Ye just tell the fountain, ye wish that ye could find the Philosopher's Stone faster and ta-dah! Ye got yer self the stone!"

Edward took the coin from the table and put it in his pocket, "Is that it?"

"Nope 500 sens please!"

Edward sweat dropped, almost causing him to crash to the ground and pulled the money out of his pocket, "Why can't you tell me about the Philosopher's Stone?!"

Tellma laughed, "Then ye wouldn't find the stone then would ye! Now go to the fountain tonight!" after her words Edward felt a wind push him out of the tent, falling back to the ground.

"Fine! Who needs ye anyway?!" he stopped, "Damn! I'm starting to sound as crazy as her! I'd better get out of here and find Alphonse. But...do I really want to throw this coin into the fountain tonight? Either way, that was one weird lady."

He sighed, trying not to give it any thought and then headed down the trail to find Alphonse, Jellico, and Celeste.

**~ Fountain of Fortunes (Sunset) ~**

After a long day Edward and the group decided to stop at the fountain. Early when Ed had finally caught up with them Alphonse surprised him by giving him a Dream Catcher.

Edward thought nothing of it, matter of fact he really denied it before receiving it saying he "Hadn't been having any bad dreams!"

Alphonse also thought nothing of his brother's response but kept the dream catcher just in case.

At the Fountain of Fortunes, the sun was slowly setting, and with the night approaching, Jellico was getting nervous. The Elric Brothers knew exactly why. But Celeste didn't, and it was causing her to be very worried.

"So did any of you receive a coin today?" Celeste asked, mainly at Ed because he was looking down at the water.

"Nope, I wish I had..." Alphonse sighed.

Jellico shook his head and Ed was too busy staring at his reflection he just answered with a simple "No."

Celeste sighed, "Well that's too bad. Looks like we can't make a wish then. Usually you're able to find coins everywhere but it just seemed like they were hard to find this year.

And it wasn't long after sitting that a small string assemble made of Violins, Violas, and a Cello began setting up by the fountain and began playing romantic and happy music. That was no doubt a gift from Jellico's father to Jellico. It would fit the mood for when he proposed...if he could.

"Hey!" Alphonse leaned over to Jellico so that Celeste couldn't hear, "Aren't you going to propose soon?! It would be more romantic if there was a sunset involved!" he said.

Jellico nodded and watched as he took Celeste by the hand and guided her to the center of the plaza. Edward still looked at the water, and while this was going on he secretly took the coin at this pocket and examined it.

"(Maybe what Tellma said was true. If I make a wish...I can find the stone. But how can I do that? I'm just one person.)" he was so worried about the coin he didn't realize that something romantic was happening in front of him.

"Celeste. Remember when we met here? And we started dating?" he asked holding her hand. A confused Celeste nodded. Jellico looked back over at Alphonse and watched the huge suit of armor nod and give a show of his thumb.

"Well, I want to be with you Celeste. Forever. And I've been acting nervous all day because..." that was when he pulled the ring case out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Celeste gasped, tears filling her eyes and her face turning red she shook her head. This wasn't real to her but to Jellico, it was.

"I want...I want to be with you forever, will you marry me Celeste?"

He cried and flew into Jellico's arms, "Yes! Yes~! I love you Jellico! I will!"

Alphonse was happy for the two, so happy in fact he threw his arms out. But when he did, he bumped into Edward's arm, causing him to drop the coin into the water. He gasped, trying to grab it but it was too late. The water swirled around and mixed it with the other coins that had gold stars.

When he turned around he noticed that Alphonse was by the two congratulating them.

"Damn it! I-I didn't get to make my stupid wish! Oh well, I be all that junk Tellma was going on about was all fake! No sense in worrying about it. (Yawn)"

Just as he had said those words he felt himself getting extremely tired.

Edward strolled over to the engaged pair and congratulated after hearing the news. And slowly his eyes became heavier with every step he took.

"Well, I'm going back to...the hotel. I'm really tired all of a sudden." Ed yawned as he stretched into the air once more.

"But Brother why so early?" Al asked.

"I...I don't know..." It was that exact moment that after Edward rubbed his eyes he fell against Alphonse. Alarmed he caught his Brother before he fell.

"Hey! Ed! Wake up!" Al said shaking him but it was no used. Ed was snoring away.

"Did...he just fall asleep?!" Celeste shouted in a state of shock.

"I don't know, I don't think there's anything wrong. I-I'll just take him back to the hotel and get in him bed." Alphonse said as he put Ed on his back.

Edward really was out, out like a light. And sadly the others didn't know that Tellma's magic was beginning to grant Edward's wish.

* * *

**Hello guys sorry it took so long. I made this chapter longer so that you all could enjoy it. Now if you're wondering why Ed fell asleep I could give you a hint. Tellma said that Ed's **_**wish **_**would come true the very next day. But in order or it to be the next day, Edward would have to go to sleep! ;D**

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed Jellico and Celeste's story but it's time to focus on Ed's situation. Now next chapter, the real story begins! Thanks again everyone for being so supportive.**

**Oh and HeartBound is away for a while! :)**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Sensitive and Nerdy Feelings

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Five – Sensitive and Nerdy Feelings**

As Edward turned over on his back he felt a strange pain vibrating all over his body. He could tell that he was lying in a comfortable bed, but how did he get there?

"Oh my head! What they hell happened to me?" that was the first words out of his mouth as the sunlight escaped into his eyes. He rose out of bed, his vision was blurry until he wiped his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, hey Brother."

Edward was again almost scared to death when he saw Al sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"What are you doing in here?!" he yelled, hiding the covers over his head.

"Well, when we were at the Fountain of Fortunes yesterday night you started yawning and then you fell on me and pasted out! You must've been exhausted to do such a thing. I had to pack you back here and put you in bed."

Ed's face turned red, "Talk about embarrassing!" he whined. "Hey could you fix me some breakfast please? I'm really hungry and could you wake me up when it's ready?"

Alphonse nodded, "Ok give me about 20 minutes and I'll have it ready!" he left the room and headed towards the kitchen. It was better if they fixed their own breakfast anyway. Al knew that the hotel had to be tired from the festival, and it was still going on!

After a while of cooking Alphonse realized that he didn't ask Ed what type of eggs he wanted. When he headed into the living room Alphonse was startled when he saw his brother sitting on the couch. And he was wearing a baby blue jacket. And his hair was swooped over one of his eyes. And a saggy frown was on his face.

"Oh h-hey! You're awake. I thought you were lying back down for a while?"

Edward slightly turned his head then looked down again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Please forgive me!" his face almost turned completely pink.

"Are you sure you're ok Ed? You're acting really weird."

"Am I? I'm really sorry!" he cried. It only caused him to bury his face in his lap.

"Um..." Alphonse sighed with sadness and confusion "What kind of eggs do you want?"

"Scrambled please. I'm sorry if that's too much to ask for."

Alphonse didn't even bother responding, something was wrong with him, and when he went back into the kitchen he screamed, because his brother was standing in front of him. This time his jacket was white. And he was wearing thick glasses.

"Oh hello my fellow Brother. You're just in time! I'm going to begin my alchemic experiment! And I even created a new invention. It's called the Egg Scrambler 9000!"

Alphonse stared at him, "But you...were just...in the living room!"

"Oh my Brother! You must be hallucinating. Don't worry I'll invent something to help you out later. I can handle the eggs! Why don't you go back into the bed room and tidy up a bit?"

Alphonse was speechless but he still did as he was told. So when he made his way back into the living room he went back into the bed room, and saw Edward sleeping.

"AHHHH!" he screamed causing Ed to jerk up and look around.

"What is it Al?!" he yelled.

"No! No! You were there! Then you were in there! Then here! What..."

"Al... What is going on?"

Al dashed back into the living room where he found both the scientific Ed and sorrowful Ed looking at him.

"What's wrong Alphonse?" they both said in unison. That was when Alphonse completely lost it and screamed the loudest he had ever screamed.

The normal Edward rushed into the room and when he saw his counter-parts staring at him he joined in screaming with Al.

"Who the hell are you two?! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!" he clapped his hands and transmuted his Auto-mail, ready to fight the copycats.

"Now! Now! Listen to us Edward! Let us be reasonable with each other! We mean you now harm what so ever! We are you in a way and I can tell you exactly how this happened!" the _nerd_ yelled.

Edward lowered his Auto-mail and looked at the two, then back at his brother. "I think I already know what's going on."

When the four had sat down in the living room they began talking about what had happened to the eldest Elric.

"I got separated from Al and the others yesterday and met a Merchant from Xing. Her name was Tellma and she told me I could find the Philosopher's Stone if I made a wish in this coin."

"But Brother," Alphonse interrupted "You told me that you didn't have a coin!"

"I'm so sorry Alphonse! I lied to you! I know I'm a terrible person!" the sorrowful Ed whined, but everyone told him it was ok due to the fact that he was about to burst into tears again.

"Your Brother didn't believe that the coin's magic was real. He thought this was all just a myth and he wasn't going to put the coin in the fountain. But when Jellico proposed to Celeste and got excited Al bumped into me or rather that Edward over there and made him drop the coin." the _Nerdy_ Ed stated.

Edward sighed just before he gave his explanation, "And the last thing I was thinking was that I was just one person and how would I be able to find the stone. So I must have been split up into different people based on my personalities. But these personalities are a bit...exaggerated."

"So, maybe there are other personalities running around in Fortune Town. I'm sorry it was just a thought." _Sorrowful_ Ed said.

"I agree. Maybe we should go look for them. But who knows where they could be."

"Ok, so I'll call you Nerdy and you will be...Sorry! Ok so Nerdy put on your hood and you're coming with us! Sorry why don't you just stay here and watch the house. If anyone asks for Al tell him he went to the store. And Sorry, don't talk to anyone unless it's absolutely necessary!"

Sorry and Nerdy nodded, accepting their names.

Sorry wished Edward, Alphonse, and Nerdy goodbye as they left. But it wasn't too long until they heard the sound of breaking glass and people screaming.

"EDWARD! What are you doing! Stop it!" that was Celeste's voice and she didn't sound too happy.

"I think we just found another one of your personalities." Al sighed. Ed smacked his face in frustration and dashed down the hall hoping it wasn't too late to stop his alternate self. This was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

_**We wanted to post to honor those involved in the 9/11 attacks. Are prayers are with not only them and their families. Although we were young we will never forget what happened on that terrible day in not only American History but the World's History.**_

**Kok0ro: BAM! Insert cliffy! XD And the hunt for Personalities begins! What do you think about Sorry and Nerdy? To be honest I think Sorry is adorable! :3 **

**HeartBound: I like Nerdy. He's smart and is actually like me in a way. And Kok0ro is very apologetic when talking to her friends! So I what does that tell you! XD**

**So time to answer some reviews!**

**FullmetalAlchemist64: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like Jellico and Celeste! :D**

**A Mysterious illusion: Thanks! Sorry for the slow updates! We both have AP so it's sometimes hard to update!**

**Remember guys, reviews help us out so the more of them the better! Thanks again!**

**Kok0roxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**

**To Be Continued**


	6. Oops!

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Six – Oops!**

As the _three _Elrics ran down the hall they continued to hear the sound of glass breaking. And followed by those sounds, Celeste's screams also were heard. When reaching the top of the staircase they looked down they could see a crowd of people standing around four figures.

When Nerdy leaned in closer he gasped, realizing that one of the figures was indeed another personality.

Ed and Al raced down the stairs and broke through the crowd. That was also when Al quickly threw Ed's hood over his head and pulled it down. "Hey!" he yelled but Alphonse signaled him to be quiet.

"You've gone too far Edward Elric! You've broken 2 million sens worth of antiques! We have no choice but to turn you in!" Jellico's father yelled with rage.

Just as he was about to drag him out of the hotel Nerdy, Ed, and Alphonse broke through the crowd and into the middle immediately catching the attention of the four.

"Alphonse! There you are! Your Brother has been causing too much trouble! So much in fact that you are now both 2 million sens in debt!" Jellico yelled.

"That's not Edward! My Brother is uh...sleeping in his room. This must be some type of fan dressed as him.

This personality looked crazy. He was wearing an orange version of Ed's jacket and his golden hair was simply a mess. It was short and spiky and speaking of golden his eyes were filled with craziness. This was no doubt Ed's goofy side.

"Really, then who are these two?" Celeste pointed at the hooded Nerdy and real Edward.

"Mr. Alphonse Elric was just showing us around. We're simply big fans of his!" Nerdy smiled. Ed nodded, halfway irritated by Nerdy's voice sounding like his. They continued to speak as the crowd around them died down until they no longer had the full attention on them.

"Ok, we need you all to just come to the room." The real Ed said softly. Jellico and the others turned their heads in confusion realizing that the voice sounded like Ed's. And when they made it back to the hotel room and the Edwards took off their hoods they all yelped out with surprise.

"Four Edwards?! How is this even possible?!" Jellico gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Honest I didn't!" Sorry cried.

"It's a difficult story to explain, indeed. But we'll just let the normal Edward explain everything." Nerdy sighed.

Edward nodded, "The truth is I did come across a coin the other day. And when Al bumped into me I dropped the coin into the fountain. The last thing I was thinking was that there was only one of me and there was no way I'd be able to find the stone." He explained.

They all turned to the wacky Ed who was still acting jittery as he stood in place. Then turned to him, "So this is the crazy version of you?" Celeste said examining him.

"More like Goofy. Why not just call him that, since we're naming them." Ed said with frustration.

"So what is our main objective?" Jellico's father asked.

"Simple. You guys watch the these guys here while Al and I go find the rest. Information can't get out about there being other me's. It'll cause panic and the military will get involved. I can only imagine what Mustang would think of this." Ed said.

He imagined Mustang laughing in his face. And that was when he slapped his red face. He couldn't stand the Colonel or his big ego.

"Damn him! He's already causing me trouble and he's not even here!" Edward yelled with rage.

"I think that we should apologize...we're always causing him so much trouble..." Sorry sniffed. Edward glared at him causing Sorry to retreat to a corner and yell out for forgiveness.

"My Brother...uh Brothers and I will help you pay for the damage that we've caused." Alphonse said, "Though it may take some time."

"Not to worry Mr. Elric," Jellico's father smiled. "The Festival money we've earned will be plenty enough to fix the damage."

"Thank you sir, you're too kind." Nerdy said.

Just as the two were about to leave the hotel they exchanged a few more words to everyone in the room.

"Don't worry we won't leave Fortune Town without telling you. We're just going to go search for the rest of my Personalities around here. I have a feeling that we're going to run into some trouble down the road." Ed lowered his head, thinking about a certain side of him he thought he'd never see.

"We understand. Oh and what about Colonel Mustang?" Nerdy asked.

Ed slapped his forehead, "Crap! I forgot about him again. Look, Nerdy, you're smart. I know you'll think of something."

Nerdy sighed but then nodded with a smile on his face.

Sorry waved but then frowned and looked at the ground. Edward grinned at him. Sorry was his inner self. He always felt that way ever since him and Al lost their bodies.

"Look Sorry," Ed rubbed the back of his head catching his counterpart's attention "I want you to stop being sad all the time and stop apologizing. And especially stop crying. If something happens I know that you'll handle it. You're strong." He reached out and shook his hand.

Sorry produced a light smile and turned to Goofy. Edward just simply stared and before walking out said, "Tie him up if you have to and don't let him break anything! See you guys soon."

"HEY! I'm not that clumsy! I just kept bumpin' into things!" he yelled but the door slammed shut. The two Elric Brothers were off once again.

Jellico and Celeste stared back at the three Edwards.

"So, you can have this room you guys. I trust that Nerdy and Sorry will keep your clumsy behavior under control Goofy?" Jellico asked.

The three nodded.

"I hope that those two find the personalities or Tellma for that matter." Nerdy sighed. "Now to call Mustang. What is it that normal me calls him?"

"OHHHH! I know he calls him Colonel Bastard! Since I remembered you should let me tal-."

"NO!" everyone in the room yelled at him causing Goofy to feel defeated.

"Fine...I was only trying to help..."

* * *

**So! Everyone likes Sorry! I thought so! :P He's so cute and I love the way he acts. It's so nice that Ed gave him a leadership role and tried to bond with him a bit before leaving! And now that the two Brothers are off whom will they run into next?**

**I know this sounds kind of mean (It was xXHeartBound's idea) but we need more favorites, follows, and reviews before continuing. It's just that it motivates us and when we feel like a lot of people aren't reading it we lose that motivation. We only ask for at least 20 follows/favorites or reviews before continuing. Plus it'll give us time to work on other things that are more popular and ahead on this story too!**

**Sorry guys don't be angry. If we see that it's taking too long to achieve our request then we will continue! We aren't that mean! We promise! :D**

**Until then please help us with our target!**

**See you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**


	7. Babysitting

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Seven – Babysitting**

Both Edward and Alphonse walked down the street looking around for any look-a-likes and for Tellma's tent. Just earlier they had gone back to the same spot that Ed had found her tent, but when they returned there was an empty space. She was gone.

"That stupid lady! She fled town! She knew I'd come after her so she flew town!" Ed cursed kicking the ground under his feet. Alphonse tried calming him down. After realizing that Ed was just too frustrated to keep searching they took a break by the fountain.

"Some fun we're having," Ed pouted "This is all turned out to be a mess!"

"But Brother, it could be worse! The Personalities could be running amuck around town and-."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream that came on the other side of the fountain. The two brothers turned around only to see the back of a small girl's head. She was crying loudly as she pointed at a man stealing her small hand bag with a teddy bear hanging out from the side.

"TEDDIE!" she screamed, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Edward looked at Alphonse, giving each other a signal that it was time to go to work.

But when they made it there they saw something incredible. This girl had Auto-mail and when she clapped her hands she created a large pillar that struck the thief in the side, causing him to drop the bag that contained her precious teddy bear.

"E-Ed! Did you see that?" Al yelled, shocked.

Edward didn't respond. He just stood there, staring at the girl. After the girl retrieved her bag from the unconscious man and turned around he gasped.

Ed saw his eyes. That was him, but he was a little girl. They had found another version of himself. She was wearing a pink coat along with a pink skirt and shirt. Let's not forget the huge pink bow in her hair.

"Come on Mr. Teddy let's get going!" she cheered. But before she could Ed raced in front of her and continued to stare at her, without saying a word.

They all had an awkward moment of silence before the girl broke it.

"Hey, there you are! Oh no Mr. Teddy looks like we've been figured out." She smiled.

"Are you...me?" Ed asked.

The girl nodded, "Yep! My name is Eddie! I know it's a boy name but it's the only cute name close to yours! So..." she used her foot to draw circles in the ground.

"Fine," Ed blushed. He knew that Alphonse found it funny because he was looking away from him, trying to hold in his laughter.

Did he really act like a little girl sometimes?!

"Look, why don't you come back to the hotel with Al and I? There are already three other Personalities there waiting." Ed explained.

Eddie snickered, "Really? Only three? You sure do have a long way to go."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"Ed, there are 12 of us in total. That means that eight others of us running around in the town!" what she said shocked not only Ed but Al as well. Eight others? But that was so many!

"Impossible? Why are there so..." Ed's voice trailed off, he was starting to feel hopeless. Someone was bound to figure out there was more of him before he could collect them all. And when there was more of him the military was bound to get involved.

"Ok, Eddie what do you want? I know _me_ and you want something don't you...?" Ed crossed his arms and glared down at the girl. He noticed that her Auto-mail was a little rusted. That couldn't be good. Had she gotten into a fight or was it already like that to begin with. Well, whatever it was they had to get it fixed.

Wait?! Was he starting to feel sympatric for her? He winced at the thought and then listened to what she had to say.

"Good job Edward. You know you well!" she laughed and then twirled around in a circle. "Take me to the Candy Store on Milkberry Street. I've heard that they have the best Carmel Pops in all of Amestris."

Edward smacked his face, "A Candy Store? You want to go eat candy? This better be worth it! And you'd better not be lying to us!"

Alphonse tried to calm him down but then Eddie interrupted, "Oh and Alphonse gets to be my _little_ Brother today!"

"What?!" A panicking Alphonse was dragged near the girl.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Fine. We'll play your game."

"Ed?! You're not the one becoming her little Brother? Don't I get a say?"

Eddie and Ed exchanged looks, then looked back at him "Nope." Great minds think alike. Or in this case even Edward's of different genders and personalities think the same.

Al sighed and followed the two to Milkberry Street where they both would begin their babysitting journey with Eddie.

**~ Back at the Hotel ~**

"You what?!" Roy screamed over the phone at a crying Edward who was really Sorry. Somehow, Nerdy had managed to get completely distracted with his duties of keeping Goofy under control. Both Jellico and Celeste were trying to help calm Goofy down. And this left Sorry to the phone. But out of pure guilt...he told Mustang everything...and I mean everything.

"You mean, you've been split into different personalities and your not coming back until you return yourself to normal?" he questioned.

"YES! (WAHHHH) I'm...I'm so sorry!" Sorry cried, almost completely dropping the phone.

It was really embarrassing, hearing Fullmetal whine like a complete child. "It's ok...um Sorry. Listen, I'll be in Fortune Town tomorrow. Just try not to let the real you know what's going on. Can you promise me that? No matter how upset you get just don't let them know that I'm coming until I actually get there. Oh and this _is_ an order!"

"(Sniff) Y-yes Sir!"

"You may not be the real Fullmetal, but you still are him...um...if that makes any sense. We'll I talk to you soon."

"Ok, goodbye sir." Sorry hung up the phone and continued to watch Goofy run away from the others. He sighed and then retreated to the bed room so he could clean his face and rest for a bit.

Mustang would be here soon, and Sorry knew that he would help him and the others get back to where they belonged, being the real Edward Elric.

* * *

**Hi guys, I saw that a lot of people had updated so yeah! Kok0roxGuardian is gone for a while because her aunt is dying and she has to go to Atlanta, Georgia. So I'll try my best to work on the chapter and then upload when she gets back! Sorry guys but I can't access her account to upload while she's gone! She won't even trust her own mom with her account! XD So thanks to the people that reviewed! We both really appreciate it!**

**I promise we won't keep you waiting long!**

**(By the way we work together by emailing each other and she uploaded the story!) :D**

**Review Question: What do you think of Eddie? Give us some ideas of what you think is going to happen next! What personality do you want to see?**

**To Be Continued...**

**P.S. We only wanted 20 reviews in total! XD**

**Kok0roxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**


	8. Hidden Memories that Help

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Eight – Hidden Memories that Help**

**(A/N: Please keep in mind before reading that Edward and Alphonse don't know about the Homunculi. Also, all of my fan fictions are based off the original anime. I was thinking about adding a few Brotherhood characters and having them meet Ed for the first time! I'll post a poll on my profile and the character that gets the most votes will be included in the story! :D Please enjoy~!)**

Edward watched as Eddie skipped happily with _her_ little Brother. She was laughing and smiling because she was finally going to be able to try Caramel Pops from a real candy store. And Edward knew exactly why she wanted to go to a candy store and why she was so excited.

He started lingering behind him and frowned; he was remembering a sad memory.

_It all started back when both he and Alphonse were still in grade school, and when their mother was still alive. A boy in his class was bragging to his classmates because he had traveled to a candy store outside of Resembool. Resembool was poor and no one really had a lot of sens to travel out of town. The boy's father had been saving for years by selling his produce from his crops and farm animals. _

_The Candy Store just so happened to be in Fortune Town._

"_My Dad and I got delicious Carmel Pops."_

"_Really, that's so cool!" Alphonse smiled but then it faded when the boy pulled out a large Carmel pop. And a terrible greedy grin appeared on his face. _

_It just so happened that Edward was standing nearby watching all of this unfold. He already knew that the boy was snobby and low. But he didn't know that he was about to go even lower. _

"_It's just too bad I can't share with the likes of you Alphonse Elric! My Dad says that everyone here is poor and doesn't deserve to eat this! And I agree with him 100%!" That was when he popped it in his mouth._

_Tears filled Alphonse's eyes and before the whole class could even react, Al broke into tears. The teacher stopped her teaching lesson and turned around. But by this time Edward had leaped into action and was already on the boy about to pound him in the face._

"_You take that back you ba-..." Edward stopped remembering his age and that it was bad to curse. But he really stopped because the teacher was pulling him off the boy._

"_Edward Elric! You know the rules! No fighting! Go wait outside until class is over! Your mother and I are going to have a little chat." _

_Al watched as the teacher tugged his brother out of the class room and the boy was teasing him as he left._

_And after the conference, the two Elrics, including their mother started on their way home._

"_Mom, he started it. He was picking with Al and he called everyone poor. It was only fair!" tears were also in his eyes but he was trying to wipe them away "I hate him!"_

_Trisha stopped her son and looked him in the eyes, "I know you were only trying to do the right thing. You took up for your brother and I'm very proud of you. Hey! I got an idea. Maybe when I save up enough money we can all go to a Candy Store together."_

_Edward smiled and looked at his grinning younger brother._

"_Ok...mom."_

She had promised them too late. Before she could even take them the illness took her away, and the Candy Store trip slipped their minds. But it still managed to stay deep within his mind. Why? Because somehow Eddie knew what she and him had always wanted to go.

"Edward, you alright?" as he looked up he saw Al and Eddie looking back at him.

He smiled, "Yeah."

After a little while longer of walking they stopped in front of a building. They had finally arrived at the Candy Shop.

Eddie quickly turned around and grabbed Edward's hand and both rushed into the building, Al scurrying behind them. But when they went in the saw absolute chaos.

An older man who was bald but had a small gray beard was standing in front of them. He also had on small circular glasses, a faded green shirt, and a small white apron covering over top of it. He wasn't looking directly at them. Because out of view was another Personality.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the man screamed looking at the boy.

This Edward had on a yellow jacket and was much larger in the stomach than the regular Ed was. His face was sloppy and he his hands were very sticky. He must've been eating candy.

"I was (BUURP!) really hungry sir! All of your candy looked amazing! And it tasted amazing too!" he slurped.

The man looked up and immediately saw Eddie and Edward. He noticed the resemblance, "Is this Glutton with you?!" he yelled.

Eddie shook her head but Edward simply stared.

"Yes...sadly he is." Ed finally sighed.

He knew that the older man would see past this lie anyway so he decided it was best if he just told the truth.

After a while the man's aggressive expression died down to a sympathetic one. He could tell that the three of them had had a long day.

"Look, why don't you three come on inside and have a seat?" he walked behind them and closed the door. The three exchanged confused looks and sat down beside the Glutton Edward at a small wooden table. The Store owner walked around the corner and picked up something. When he came back around he revealed three large Caramel Pops. Eddie gasped and immediately began sucking on hers, Alphonse snuck his in her tiny pockets and Edward left his laying on the table, his attention still on the man.

"So, you all still look young. Tell me, you seemed to be bothered by something, what's wrong." The man was mainly asking Edward. At first he was reluctant, but then everyone managed to help him out of his confused state and he started to explain his entire life story.

He didn't know what made him spill his heart out to this man. Maybe it was because he was really upset and he needed someone to talk to. He told the man everything. From him and Alphonse losing their bodies to the snobby boy putting them down about the store.

He was even brave enough to tell him about the curse that Tellma had put on him.

"I was afraid of this; you say that you've been split into 12 different people? And you've only found five of them in total?"

Edward nodded, "This town is very foreign to us and we only came here to enjoy the Festival. But now it's been ruined by my Brother's curse. I wish there was something we could do to end it all." Alphonse said.

The Store owner smiled at the four of them and stood up, he was really only talking to Ed, Eddie, and Al. The gluttonous Ed was too busy stuffing his face with even more candy.

"My name is Yao. Yao Merlin. I'm half Xingese and Amestrian. And I've kept a secret for over 20 years until today. You see, I was just like you all those years ago. I was split into 12 other beings just as you were. And not only am I a Candy Store Owner...but I am an old Merchant as well who can break your curse."

* * *

**Just wanted to let you guys know that when I was on my way to Atlanta and while in Tennessee I passed a small town called Jellico! XD Pretty cool huh? Oh and one more thing! The Personalities poll will be up right after the Brotherhood character poll is done. If there are personalities that you want to see please tell me and I'll add them to the poll. The one with the most votes might be included in the story! Make she they have a name too! XD So what do you think about Yao Merlin? His last name is named after the famous wizard! :3**

**Now let me thank all of you for your support! YEAH! Up to 22 reviews~! We'll continue when we get 28! Not a lot right? I hope not! Like I said we ask so that it keeps the people that are lazy active and so we can at least get an idea of whose actually reading it! Plus it gives us a deadline! :D**

**Many thanks to bloodynessie, FullmetalAlchemist64, punkin717, a mysterious illusion, guest, and Not so Human.**

**And to answer Not so Human's Question: Sorry is upset about life in general but mainly for the small mistakes that happen! XD**

**Thanks to everyone else that followed and favorite! **

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**


	9. An Introduction Not Needed

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Nine – An Introduction Not Needed**

Mr. Merlin watched as all the children gasp at him, he knew that they would be surprised by him. Before they even walked into his store he could tell that one of them bared a deep curse, he just didn't know which one of them. Because Tellma's work was very powerful. She had no doubt already fled Amestris.

"You were split into 12 people too?" Alphonse asked. Edward remained silent, just staring at him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. This man could cure him, it was perfect.

"Tell me!" Edward shot from his seat as he was released from his daze, "Tell me how I can be cured!"

Yao looked at his feet, shaking his head with a sour look on his face. His expression left Edward stunned.

"It's not that easy boy. One of the personalities is hiding a key inside them and they have to be with all the personalities including you. To simplify the explanation, one of them is special and they have to be around in order to connect all of you again."

Edward sat back down and let his face smack into the table, "Go figure…it'll take forever to find all of the Personalities and it may be too late when I get them all.. This is just great…"

"Come on Ed we can't lose help. I sure we can all get back to normal in no time!" Eddie smiled, chewing on her Carmel pop. Edward glared at her, "Thanks for the encouragement."

Yao sighed and collected the wrappers from her candy, "I would help you but I have to watch my shop. Bu-."

Alphonse stood up from his seat and suddenly pointed out the window.

"L-look!" he frantically yelled.

Everyone's attention fell on a hooded figure wearing a purple and red coat. They could also see a black choker around their neck.

He was walking into the Candy Store.

"Ooh, looks like someone is here to try your delicious Candy!" Glutton cheered but his happy attitude dies quickly when he realized the new comer was a threat.

When he came inside he looked at the people staring at him. He already knew who they were.

"Hello, Edward Elric I presume?" his voice was all too familiar.

"Yes...that's me..." Edward stood from his seat and moved in front of the others. His hand was resting on his covered up Auto-mail, as if he were preparing to attack.

"Well, it's so _nice _to meet you." The hooded figure's voice hissed at them. "So, I guess you already know who I am. But do you really know what _part _of you I am?"

Edward winced, seeing the hooded figure unmask his face from the shadows and seeing his own face staring back at him. But it was an uneasy face. He was smirking devilishly.

"I knew I would meet you. I just didn't know when. You're the evil part of me...aren't you?"

Alphonse gasped, watching as Eddie and Glutton moved behind him in complete fear.

"You are smart. Good I'm glad that you aren't as dense as the others."

"Shut up, why did you come here?"

"Simple really, I'm here to negotiate a deal with you. Don't you want to come back to normal?"

"Edward!" Yao yelled over him, "There was something I forgot to tell you! The Personality with the Key! When they absorb the others they'll come after you last and then they will become the normal being!"

Edward gasped and turned around.

"Damn...and I was so close too," the evil Ed laughed "Look, I've come here for one thing. Give me the girl and the eating machine."

"H-hey!" Glutton cried but he was interrupted by Ed.

"Like hell I will! Why would I give you Eddie and Glutton?" he yelled.

"Look," The evil Ed walked closer to the four making them very uneasy "I can tell that this is going to get very ugly. Meet me at the Fountain tomorrow at 12:00 on the dot with the Personalities you've found now. If you don't show...let's just say that a lot of people are going to get hurt." He turned back around and opened the door leaving the others stunted.

"Oh, and since your naming us...call me Edvil."

Eddie was seen trembling behind Alphonse, scared for her life.

Ed lowered his head, "Damn it!" He hissed cursing under his breath. "You get back here you-!"

That was when Edvil clapped his hands and pressed against the doorway causing drywall to fall on the ground and create a white smoke screen. When it finally cleared he was gone.

"Edward...you don't think-." Alphonse paused.

"Yeah," Edward squeezed his fists together "He is the Key."

"That guy was a very unfriendly customer..." Glutton whinned.

Yao looked at Edward, "I'm sorry Edward. I wish there was something I could do. I'm just a retired Merchant with a Candy Store."

Edward tried smiling at him. But it faded when he became lost in thoughts. Then after a moment of silence he raised his head. "We're going to give Edvil exactly what he wants tomorrow. He wants Personalities...he's got Personalities."

Ed grabbed Alphonse's and Eddie's hand and dragged them to the doorway, "Thank you for everything Yao. We'll be back as soon as we can!" Glutton quickly rushed after the three.

Yao bowed, "Anytime Edward! And I'm sure that you'll be able to stop your evil self! Oh and Glutton...try not to eat food that doesn't belong to you..."

"Yeah, sorry about that Mr. Yao!"

And with those final words the four headed back to the hotel...only to find complete disaster.

* * *

**Yeah~! The main antagonist has arrived! A lot of you said that you wanted to see an evil side of Ed, well we were already planning to make him appear in this chapter! Can...can you guys read our minds? O.o**

**Time to answer some questions/reviews!**

**A Mysterious Illusion: He's not Gluttony! XD He's just a glutton, thus giving him the name Glutton. Your one of the many readers who wanted a trouble-making and or Evil Ed! Like I said before I was already planning for him to make his appearance! (Kok0roxGuardian)**

**FullmetalAlchemist64: We'll never truly know what's going to happen next! XD (Kok0roxGuardian)**

**Not so Human: You're welcome! I'm just sorry it took so long to answer you! Sometimes we forget to check over reviews! (xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx)**

**Bemony'n'Menshia: Actually I was sometimes saying Sorry's name and then apologizing! XD But yeah I do say that I'm sorry a lot! (Kok0roxGuardian)**

**Also if you see our usernames by what we are responding to you that just means that were telling you who responded to your review! We want to make sure you guys can tell who's talking to you! XD**

**Well anyway thanks again for the support and we'll start updating when the chapters are done! No more asking for favs. and stuff...but we would really appreciate it if you did! :)**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian and xXHeartBoundtheCrusaderXx**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**


	10. Understanding His Siblings

**Edward Elric and the Personality Siblings**

**Chapter Ten – Understanding His Siblings**

In the Hotel room, the first thing that everyone saw was Nerdy and Jellico chasing Goofy around the room. There was shattered glass everywhere and the whole room was a mess. On top of that, Celeste was in a corner calming Sorry down.

When Edward looked back at everyone he immediately noticed that Glutton had joined into the madness by heading to the refrigerator to eat their food!

"What the hell…?" Edward smacked his forehead with his flesh hand and closed the door behind him.

"EVEREYONE STOOOOP!" his scream filled the room and got the attention of everyone, even the side of him that had the case of the munchies.

"Ah, Edward! You have returned! And you've even brought two new Personalities with you! So what good news will you be sharing with us?" Nerdy ignored Goofy who was still twitching behind him and approached the angry Ed.

"None…" he spat "Now everyone sit down. I have a lot to talk about."

_**~ Later On After Everyone Had Calmed Down… ~**_

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room screamed as Edward gave them the terrible news.

"That's right. That big bully, Edvil is going to merge us all together and make him the _real_ Edward Elric!" Eddie pouted.

Ed sighed, "And he wants us to all gather by the fountain tomorrow. Mr. Yao told us to do as we were told by him but come up with a smart plan and it just so happens that I already have a plan."

"Really! Edward you're a genius! You're even smarter than me!" Nerdy praised with a smile.

"Huh? But Nerdy technically I am you..."

"Right! Right! Sorry, sometimes I forget." Nerdy's nervous reaction stopped and turned into hidden sorrow. That was when Edward confronted him.

"You're scared aren't you?"

Everyone looked at the two; Nerdy just nodded and kept his eyes on the ground. The mood in the room instantly changed as everyone began to feel uneasy. Especially since Edward just came out and said it like he already knew that something was bothering all of his Personalities. They were like siblings to him if he really thought about it.

"Yes, I'm terrified with merging back into you. I've been thinking. I want to be my own person, like you and have a free will. Not be scared of returning to your subconscious."

Edward looked at the others, "Do you all feel this way too?" he asked.

They nodded and looked away from him as well. Edward sighed. He wished that he had never wished this upon himself. It was because of him that he was hurting every part of him. Deep down inside he wanted them to join back together, but now he was starting to question it. They wouldn't have a will of their own, and it just wasn't fair.

And maybe that was why Edvil was doing the things that he was doing, because deep down he was scared of disappearing too.

"Look, I'm sorry. We'll all figure this out soon. I promise. But as of now we really need to focus on taking Edvil out. He's very deadly and it could be the end of all of us if he isn't dealt with."

"I'm sorry, but how are we going to get rid of him. He could easily absorb us. How are we going to deal with him?"

"It's simple really. We use our weaknesses against him." The Eds looked at him knowing that his plan was going to be very difficult to carry out.

Over everyone talking Eddie began yawning. Edward noticed her right away and looked out the window. They had all been talking for so long that it had turned night time already!

Edward turned to Alphonse, "Can you tuck her in for me?"

Al nodded, and when he reached Eddie he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Nerdy was also starting to yawn, "Well I must say that it's time for me to turn in tonight as well. We'll all need our strength to be Edvil tomorrow."

Edward nodded seeing as Goofy and Glutton were joining him. He told them good night and watched them walk into another bed room.

Jellico and Celeste stood off the couch tomorrow, "We'll go get some rest for tomorrow too." Jellico said.

Celeste nodded in response "Yeah, you'll need our help tomorrow too."

"Alright guys. Thanks again for babysitting the siblings!" Ed smiled.

"No problem Ed. Goodnight." Jellico said, opening the door for Celeste and leaving with her.

After everyone had left it was just Edward and Sorry left in the room. Edward smiled and stood up looking at him, "Come on Sorry. Let's go take a walk."

Sorry hesitantly watched Edward throw out his hand to help him off the couch. But after calming his nerves he nodded and grabbed his hand and left with him to go on a walk so they could have a conversation.

"Why are you always apologizing all the time?" Ed asked casually, his arms crossed behind his head.

"I...I don't know. It must just be my nature...I'm sorry."

Ed sighed, "Look Sorry, you can't be saying sorry all the time. Besides, we both know why you're so upset."

"I know, I blame myself for us losing our bodies."

"I thought as much, and now because of that you think that every little thing that happens is your fault right?  
Sorry nodded.

The two had been talking as they walked in the quiet and lit up streets of Fortune Town. Edward had decided that it was best if they talked to each other, to see if he could cheer up Sorry. But deep down he knew that that was just his nature and he couldn't change him but he at least wanted to understand him.

"What about you Sorry. Are you scared of merging back with me?" he asked.

Surprisingly, he shook his head and grinned. His eyes became a little glossy. "I know that all the others are scared like Eddie and Nerdy. But for me it's comforting. I love being one person because all of the hurt goes away.

Edward frowned; he honestly didn't know how much he was actually hurting on the inside.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Sorry."

Sorry turned to him, surprised. "How come?"

"I took you away from your happy place. The only thing that probably made you happy. And now it's gone because of me."

Sorry patted him on the back and smiled, "It's ok Edward. We're all to blame. We'll turn everything back to normal soon. All we have to do is defeat Edvil. We may not be powerful against him alone but if we team up together we should win.

They both stopped walking and high fived each other. But after that they heard loud snoring. On a nearby bench was a snoozing Edward. They both sighed.

"Well, must be our lucky day. We found another Personality without even trying..." Edward said.

"Um...sorry to ask this but...how are we both going to get him back to the hotel?"

The two of them looked at each other and then sighed again. It was going to be a long trip back to the hotel.

* * *

**Aw~! A cute moment with Sorry and Edward is so adorable wouldn't you agree? :D So anyway I'm very busy all week next week and probably won't post until Sunday morning…or really really late Saturday night! Also Turnabout Storm which is a Phoenix Wright and My Little Pony crossover…deep down I'm a Pegasister…and no I'm not a lesbian! XD**

**I'm not saying that all Pegasisters and Bronies are gay if that's what you're thinking! In fact, I am a very huge supporter of them because I love the music and its fandom! So if I'm taking too long it's because of those reasons! XD**

**Anyway don't forget to review and stuff and I'll be back A.S.A.P!**

**To Be Continued…**

**P.S (I was typing the Authors note at School and people were looking over my shoulder and it made me feel….awkward… XD) Oh and I hope you all liked Edvil's name~! :D**


End file.
